One Life
by DirEnGrey06
Summary: 17 years ago Yuna had put sin in the body of a baby boy. Now he is the outcast,but when Yuna's daughter becomes a summoner he will become her gaurdian and so much more.
1. He was five and i was six

One Life 

-  
one shot is all you get you miss and you are obsolete you will only exist in memories one shot one life --------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : I was five and he was six

' When i was a little girl i never knew why they threw stones and trash at him. He was always quite and hardly ever talked. He sat in coners alone, and I always wondered where his friends were.

He would get in trouble for things he didn't do, he never looked for attention but always found it someway somehow, until fate would have it. He met the former summoner, Yuna, My mother.'

It was a quite rainy day, the class of little children were excited, today they would get the oppurtunity to meet the ex-summoner. Lady Yuna, one of the students, Yuki, just happend to be her daughter.

Yuki infact was a summoner in training, sin may have not been around but there were still things a summoner could help out with. She trained hard everyday, so she could be as strong as her mother who they said was the best summoner that ever lived.

The day started off as usual for Yuki as a little five year old. She would put on her little school uniform which was a blue skirt, a button up shirt, all shades of blue plaid tie, knee socks and any kind of shoes.

She was an exact mix of her parent she had and to the writing of this story had long blonde hair like her fathers, and one eye green and the other blue just like her mother although she looked more like her mother she acted like her father. Hyper to no limit, and a little childish I might add.

She walked to school with her dad and was dropped off at the door of her classroom. She walked into the classroom that was so familliar to her and went to her seat. Her friend Riku who was named after her mother wasn't there yet and in looking for her she saw "him". The little boy everyone in the town treated like a little insect on the ground which needed to be squashed.

The little six year old boy, whose name was Dante, had jet black hair that ended right above his eyes which were mid-night blue, which he always kept half open. As if he was about to go to sleep. He also wore the uniform although his was different from the girls ( Thank God ). He wore black pants a button up shirt the plaid tie and over that a jacket.( if you watch anime most of the guys where this kind its the ones where the collars are kind of rectangles and stick up all he time.)

He always sat in the corner looking out the window as if he were a prisoner serving a life scentence. While looking out the window another young boy threw a rock at his head. It hit its target, His head was bleeding but he paid no attention to the read liquid oozing out of the spot where the rock a clocked him.

The boy and some of his friends laughed, Dante looked at him in counfusion. Then the teacher walked in and saw the rock in front of his desk and his head. What really made him tick was when she said, " Why would you hurt yourself to get attention you can go sit in the rain and miss Lady Yuna's visit you might as well head out there! " Without word or wiping the blood off himself he grabbed nothing and walked out to the steps. Be fore he reached the door Yuki raised her hand to tell the truth, but the teacher bieng the idiot and bitch she was just said " Yuki, your mother will be here soon put your hand down." Obiediantly she fallowed the instructions.

Outside Dante sta on the steps. His knees were near his face, his arms on top of them and his head on top of them. It was pouring rain outside he was drenched.

"Hello," Someone said out of the blue, he looked up. She looked exactly like Yuki, So did the blonde man standing beside her. hey both had umbrella's.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked politly and cheerfully with a smile.

He shruged and did not awnser for a while, then he said " Some one threw a rock at my head and the teacher thought i hit myself to get attention." He said struggling.

Dante never talked much but when he did say somthing it was always for a good reason, he nerver did anything without reason. He was polite unless he was angry which wasn't often.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." She said, she then gave Dante the umbrella she was hilding and walked into the classroom with the man beside her.

Dante then looked at the umbrella confused and thought 'she's an ex-summoner, she has to know who i am...but why is she nice?' These were questions he couldn't awnser.

Inside the woman walked up to the teacher and shook her hand, then asked "Why is the little boy outside?"

"Oh, him. He thinks one way of getting attention is to bash your own head in with a rock." The teacher replied.

" He told me a different story, one that seems more likely." Said the lady.

"Lady Yuna, please pay no heed to him he's just a monster that should mean nothing."

"Mommy Briggs threw the rock." Yuki said standing up pointing a finger of blame.

Yuna's husband, Tidus, went outside to get Dante. He walked in the room ignoring the glares, whispers, and stares. He sat back down in the seat and turned his head to the window again.

Feeling humiliated and ready to blow the teacher yelled " HE'S A MONSTER! HE DOESN'T FEEL ANYTHING!" The thing was she was half right. As a baby Yuna's father and Yuki's grandfather, Yuna and him trapt sin in Dante's body.

Yuna felt some what responsible for how they treated him. She then said " your wrong, Sin is the evil one, not Dante. They are completely different." Yuna's smile was gone.

Dante was looking out the window though you couldn't tell, Because again he let his bangs in front of his eyes.

' I remember one time I asked him why he kept growing out his bangs and when he did he kept them in front of his eyes. He awnsered me, he simply said "My eyes can't lie, how can i lie to myself if my eyes give away the truth?" I couldn't answer him although I wish I could. I guess it's just one of the perks of bieng alive and living.'

-------------------------------

author:Okay I hoped you like the chapter, by the way the name of the story is named after the nam eof a pillows song but i wrote the thing at the beggining, uh, so please review and read the second chapter coming so yeah peace.


	2. I just want to wake up

One Life

Chapter 2

-----------------

Author : Hey Sorry its been awhile the song throughout this chpater is called tomorrow by sr-71. so uh, i hop you enjoy the 2nd chapter .

----------------

' It's truly too bad, that in this worl you are all alone. No ones here, no one will ever be here. You're going to have to deal with that. Mabey thats just my logic, think different if you want,but know this. The day you relize you are all alone i'm going to laugh that you're making such a big deal, about what I have suffered my whole life, after all you only get, one life'

It was seven in the morning. Dante was awake, but in a way he wasn't really awake. He was never really awake, the days were always the same. Until the day he leaves the town that abandoned he was never awake.

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
If I was a little younger would I  
care,  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer _

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

He eventually left the warmth of his blankets what he hated so much. As a kid he loved them, well he wasn't a kid anymore. He was in High School, and he really almost hated everything. He then changed into his school uniform and grabbed his black back pack. Though it was rainin he didn't bother to grab an umbrella. All he cared about grabbing was the pack of cigerettes on his cofee table and a lighter.

He left the small house and walked down the sidewalk. As usual he looked at the ground listening to his CD player. The people he would pass would give him dirty looks, move out of the way, and even throw things at him. He was used to it, but what kind of life was this.

_I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
never thought I took my foot off the gas,  
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
but I know they're all waiting for the crash _

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
things have changed you've become a complication,  
can make it through another days  
humiliation

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someoneelse

someone else...

When he got to school he sat on the steps on the side door to the large school. He put a cigerette in his mouth and lit it. Not with his lighter, it wouldn't have worked instead he used his powers gained by the monster inside him. He had learned to use it's power.

The rain was drumming in his ears, it was so loud, then suddenly the rain stopped hitting him. He looked behind himself to see a blonde girl with blue eyes. He blew out smoke from the cigerette and asked her "What did I do this time?"

"You'lle catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain." She said sitting down beside him still holding the umbrella up.

"So," Dante them blew out the final smoke as he put out the cigerette. She was about to speak but was cut off by him " C'mon."

He held out his hand to help her up, she accepted the hand and was pulled up.

"Where are we going?"

"To get breakfast, it's still early." He started walking, he was no longer under the umbrella. Yuki fallowed him and held the umbrella un both of the. Dante then grabbed it and held it.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding it so you don't have to, but hey if you want to carry fine."

"I'm good"

_is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified,  
is it any wonder why,  
I'm scared..._

'Mabey I want to be alone, Mabey not. Truthfully I don't even know who I am anymore. I just hope one day I'll find myself, or mabey someone will save me. I just want to wake up and see tomorow, i want to wake up and see myself knowing whoI am.


End file.
